1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aerosol hair spray and, more particularly, to an aerosol hair spray which provides both increased holding power and decreased drying time.
2. Description of the Art
Aerosol hair sprays which deliver either high hold or a fast drying time are known in the art. While aerosol sprays having high holding power can be achieved by increasing the level of resin, such increase in resin level typically results in imparting an undesirable sticky/tacky feel to the hair and in possible clogging of the valve in the aerosol delivery system, notwithstanding compatability of the resin and propellant. While a decrease in drying time can be achieved by an increase in the level of the propellant employed in the aerosol, even if the propellant is compatible with the resin employed there is a propensity for the aerosol valve to become clogged.
While the art has recognized the need for an aerosol hair spray formulation possessed of both high holding power and fast drying time, its attainment has proven elusive since it is not simply a matter of balancing, but, rather, many interacting factors must be carefully considered, weighed and determined. Among the factors, but not limited thereto, are resin type and amount, type and level of propellant or mixture of propellants, the degree to which the resin is neutralized, the spray rate, and an appropriate aerosol delivery system. The latter refers to the various dimensions of an aerosol valve and its actuator.